Broadband transceivers are commonly used in wireless base stations. Typically, a broadband transceiver has a wide transmission and reception frequency band, which may span from the hundred MHz range to the lower GHz range. To receive information carried by a particular channel, the broadband transceiver includes a front-end receiver that is capable of frequency tuning. The front-end receiver may include off-chip components and/or on-chip components to build a matching network for matching the impedance associated with a particular channel. However, these matching networks include large tuning components (e.g., inductors), which make it prohibitively expensive to implement on-chip and space inefficient to implement off-chip. Attempts have been made in the past to eliminate matching networks in front-end receivers by using amplifiers with impedance matching capabilities. These matching amplifiers, however, face a common tradeoff between amplification gain and input matching. Thus, there is a need for a front-end amplifier that has high amplification gain and good input matching characteristics.